


I Don't Remember Loving You

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan fic challenge, The Good Ship Charloe's Cornicopia/Pornicopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene watched as Monroe looked between him and his granddaughter. “You’re all she has left, Sebastian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the road to Shambala

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, all of my favorite overused tropes for this pair rolled into one. (Because I can never pick just one)

Folding her arms across her chest, Charlie looked at the men standing across the table from her. “You're kidding, right?”

 

“This is the plan, Charlie, take it or leave it,” Bass replied rocking back on his heel.

 

“I’ll leave it, thank you very much,” she hissed at him in outrage, turning her scathing gaze on Miles.  “I can’t believe you're even considering this!”

 

Miles glanced at Bass with a sigh as he folded up the map, tucking it into his inner pocket. “The decision’s been made Charlie.”

 

Charlie glared at them both. “Well I don’t agree with the decision, not that you consulted me in the first place! She’s not Nora. She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She’s the reason Nora’s dead to begin with, remember that Miles?” Charlie ranted.

 

“That’s enough!” Miles roared as Rachel closed her eyes at the condemnation in her daughter's voice, while Bass looked on silently.

 

He had known from the get go that she was going to pitch a fit over Rachel’s involvement and told Miles so, his friend refusing to believe it would be that big of a problem.

 

Miles simply couldn’t see that Charlie still held her mother responsible for Nora’s death after all this time. Or didn't want to.

 

Charlie was the most forgiving person he knew, having told him straight to his face that she forgave him for everything that had happened with her parents and brother, having killed her own share of father’s and brothers along the way. She wasn’t any better than him, she reasoned. Just different in her motivations.  

 

But in Nora’s death, she remained unwavering.

 

“This is the plan and that’s final,” Miles growled, “You can either play ball or stay home.”

 

Charlie arched a brow, as the two most stubborn Matheson’s Bass had ever met stared each other down, before suddenly turning on her heel, heading towards the door. “It’s your funeral,” she snarled over her shoulder, giving her mother a heated look on the way out.  

 

Miles rolled his head on his shoulders. “Rach, you know she didn’t mean it,” he said, attempting to smooth things over.

 

Rachel barked a harsh laugh as she headed for the stairs. “Yes, she did and we all know it. I’ll be in my room.”

 

Bass blew out a breath. “I’ll go talk to Charlie, calm her down. Why don’t you go check on Rachel.”

 

Miles nodded tiredly, wondering when Bass had become a better option for Charlie than he or Rachel.

* * *

 

They met in the kitchen around ten, packing a satchel with the explosives they’d be using for this job.

 

Gene embraced both Charlie and Rachel, making them promise to take care and grabbing Miles by the arm on his way out. “You take care of my girls,” he ordered the younger man.

 

“I always do,” Miles assured him with a nod as he hurried to catch up with Rachel who was between the house and the others waiting on him.

* * *

 

They made their way to the edge of the Patriot compound, Miles and Rachel taking only what they needed for the job, leaving the satchel with Charlie and Bass.

 

“Miles, please,” Charlie tried one last time when he and Rachel were ready to go.

 

“Stick to the plan, Charlie, we’ll be back before you know it,” he whispered, tilting his chin in Rachel's direction.

 

Minutes later, Charlie was screaming their names as the tent across the compound exploded. Scrambling up on her hands and knees from where she had been thrown to the ground with Bass, he grabbed at her booted ankle trying to hold her back.

 

“Charlie! Charlie!” He yelled over the noise, trying to get her attention as they wrestled on the ground, his eyes just as wet as hers.

 

“No! No!” she screamed back, pummeling his chest with her fists. “We are not leaving them here!” She raged, breaking loose from him. She made it halfway across the compound, blending in thanks to the chaos, before another, stronger explosion rocked the area, throwing them to the ground once again.

 

Bass lay stunned for a moment before shaking his head, trying to clear his blurry vision and ringing ears, managing to get onto all fours as he searched for Charlie.

 

He found her lying unconscious on the ground a few yards in front of him, blood trickling from her nose and ears. He looked around frantically, knowing it was only a matter of time before they were discovered and ended up just as dead as Miles and Rachel surely were.

 

Swinging her over his shoulder, he headed for the shadows, desperate to get them out alive.

* * *

 

Gene was waiting for them when Bass scratched at the back door.

 

“Thank God,” he hissed, letting Monroe in as he glanced at an unconscious Charlie hanging from his shoulder and the empty space behind them. “The Patriots are searching everywhere for you. How did you get back and where’s my daughter?” He demanded as he helped Bass lay Charlie down on his triage table.

 

Bass shook his head, running a hand over his face, speechless, his face saying everything he couldn’t.

 

“They were caught in the explosion,” Gene deduced as he began to treat his granddaughter. “Are you alright?” He asked Monroe, pointing at his ear.

 

Monroe swiped at the sticky, wet blood with a grunt.

 

“We’ve got to get you out of here as soon as possible,” Gene said matter of factly as he began rattling off instructions to the younger man causing Bass to grab his arm as he treated Charlie.

 

“What are you talking about, Old Man. She needs to stay with you, in a doctor's care. I know how dangerous a head would like this is. I saw more than a few guys in the Gulf sent home because they weren’t right afterwards.”

 

Gene shook him off. “As much as I want to keep her with me, I can’t. You’ve both been declared Enemies of the State by the Patriots. They won’t give me a moment’s peace, but that’s fine,” he uttered, “because if they’re watching me, they won’t be searching for you. Or her.”  

 

Gene watched as Monroe looked between him and his granddaughter. “You’re all she has left, Sebastian,” he said, his voice breaking on a choked back sob.

 

Bass jerked his head around at the sound of his name coming from Gene’s mouth.

 

“I need for you to get Charlie out of here and to keep her safe. I need to know that you’re watching over her since Miles can’t. I need to know that at least one of my girls is going to live a long and healthy life.”

 

Bass eyes glistened suspiciously as he place his hands next to Charlie’s body, listening to Gene’s pleas.

 

Taking a deep breath, he brushed his eyes. “I need to know how to care for her. I need someplace to take her.”

 

“You leave all that to me.” Gene instructed bustling around the room as he wiped away his own tears. “You go upstairs and gather everyone’s things. They’ve already searched the house so they won’t know that anything's missing.”

* * *

 

Bass carried Charlie from the house out to the wagon in the barn. He piled all of their belongings, along with Rachel and Miles things, beside her as Gene added all the supplies that he could spare.

 

When they had her tucked in and as comfortable as they could, Gene pulled a ratty, brown envelope out of his pocket shoving it into Bass’ hand. “This is the deed to a cabin my Charlotte’s parents owned. I’ve written a letter to the caretaker explaining that I’ve gifted the property to my granddaughter and her husband,” Gene explained, holding out his own wedding band. “Charlie’'s already wearing her grandmother's.”

 

Bass grunted, glancing over towards Charlie.  

 

Gene squeezed his shoulder. “You said it yourself. We don’t know what kind of shape she’s going to be in when she wakes up. I’ll wait a few months before I send word to Blanchard letting him know that you’re still alive, but In the meantime you promise me that you’ll take care of her. Promise me!” Gene demanded in a hoarse whisper.

 

Bass nodded solemnly taking the ring and slipping it on. “I’ll protect her with my life. I swear it.”

 

He would have agreed for no other reason than Miles but gazing down at her as they left Willoughby behind, knew that it went far deeper than that.  

* * *

 

She’s awake, sitting beside him Indian style, when he opens his eyes in the old broken down barn that he found for them to take shelter in.

 

“Charlotte,” he croaks out, accepting the bottle of water that she hands him. “How are you feeling.”

 

“My head hurts,” she says in a low voice as she searches his face.

 

“That’s to be expected. You hit it pretty hard last night.”

 

“Is that why I don’t know who you are?” She asks him with just the slightest shake in her voice.

 

With a groan, Bass lies back covering his eyes with an arm.

 

“You don’t remember me?” He questions even though she just made it abundantly clear that she didn’t.

 

She remains silent, shaking her head even though he can't see her..

 

He blows out a breath doing his damnedest not to panic. “Do you know who you are?”

 

“Charlie.”

 

Bass peeks out from under his arm to study her. “That’s good. That’s real good, Charlie. What else do you remember?”

 

She bites her lips, scanning the interior of the barn in the waning daylight. “The last thing I remember is the Militia coming to our village, but, I’ve been outside and this doesn't look anything like home.”

 

“Well, hell.” Bass muttered as he sat up, propping one elbow on a knee and running the other hand through his hair.

 

“That was three years ago, Charlie.”

 

Stunned, Charlie pushed to her feet. “Three years ago? How is that possible? How could I have possibly forgotten three years of my life? How could I have forgotten getting married? Where’s my Dad and Maggie and Danny?” She demands, flinging up her hand where her grandmother’s wedding ring sits, a perfect match to the band that encircles his finger like a ring of fire.

 

“Come here, Charlotte,” Bass said calmly, holding out his hand as he encouraged her to sit down beside the fire he’s begun working on. “We don’t need you getting too excited just yet. Your Grandpa said something like this might happen and chances are your memories will come back on their own.”

 

“My Grandpa?” Her voice is hushed in disbelief.

 

“Yeah. Gene Porter. Your Mom’s Dad.”

 

Charlie nods, waving her hand in understanding. “But Grandpa lives in Texas. I’ve haven’t been out of Wisconsin since I was eleven.”

 

“Welcome to Texas,” Bass answers with a sketchy smile causing her to gape out the opened barn doors in disbelief.

 

“Can you stay here and watch the fire?” He asks, pushing to his feet. “I need to…” he trails off as he points outdoors.

 

He watches as she blushes just enough to put some color into her cheeks before heading towards the door. “Wait!” She calls out just as he passes the door causing him to turn back towards her.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Bass.” He says huskily, his eyes turning dark as his name leaves her lips like a prayer.

* * *

 

Deciding to take the risk and stay here overnight, Bass makes her comfortable as their dinner heats over the small fire.

 

He curses when he digs out the instructions that Gene had hastily written, barely able to make out the words. Crumpling the paper up into a ball, he tosses it into the fire.

 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asks, tilting her head to get a glimpse of his face.

 

“Doctor’s,” Bass gripes, “Blackout or no blackout, their handwriting sucks. I need to look you over, is that okay?” he asks, crouching down in front of her.

 

“Sure,” she agrees, sitting silently as he explores her head with his fingertips, wincing at the face she makes when his fingers brush against the goose egg on her scalp..

 

“Hurt?”

 

“It’s a little tender,” she confirms, her lashes fluttering shut.

 

He tilts her head to each side, peering into her ears, not seeing any blood or fluids leaking. When he holds her chin between his thumb and forefinger to inspect her pupils, she blushes again.

 

He drops his fingers like he’s been burnt and scoots away quickly.

 

“Well?” she asks, watching him plate up their dinner, her heart still racing from his nearness. Pressing her hands against her stomach, she wonders if he’s always given her butterflies.

 

“Everything seems fine, except for that bump on your head.”

 

They eat in silence for a while before her curiosity gets the best of her. “How long have we been married?” she asks, setting her fork down on her plate.

 

Bass chokes on the food in his mouth before managing to swallow. “Not long,” is the only response he allows himself to give her, torn between lying and protecting. The twenty-three year old Charlotte Matheson whom he’s been fighting beside for over two years is a far cry from the Charlotte Matheson who’s never left her small village in Wisconsin. He ignores the frown she gives him as he goes back to his dinner.

 

“Can you tell me where we’re going? There’s a lot of supplies in the wagon.”

 

Bass threw a glance back towards the wagon. It was true. Gene had spent an hour shoving everything under the sun into the back of that wagon. “Evidently your great-grandmother didn’t die until after the blackout. Gene gave us the deed to her cabin. He thought we’d be happier with a place of our own.”

 

“How long have we been living with my Grandpa?”

 

“You’ve been living with him for a few years now. I had an apartment in town.”

 

With a huff of exasperation, Charlie turns her attention back to her dinner not sure what to think about Bass’ behavior.

 

By the time they’ve finished eating, he feels like a complete heel. Gathering up the dirty dishes, he apologizes. “Look, I'm sorry. The last few days have been a little crazy with you getting hurt and I haven’t had much sleep, and now your memory...” he trails off.  

 

Charlie nods solemnly, “I’m so sorry, Bass. I should have realized,” she says in a near whisper ducking her head.

 

And doesn’t that just make him feel worse. “We’ve got a long day on the road tomorrow. Why don’t you get our bed straightened out while I take care of the dishes?”

 

With a nod, she silently turns towards the pile of blankets he had laid her upon, when he simply couldn’t go any further without sleep.

 

After finishing the dishes he does a quick perimeter check before placing the wooden latch over the barn doors.

 

Back inside, he finds her laid out upon their neatly made pallet staring into the fire. He lays his swords and guns nearby, along with his jacket, happily using the blanket that she’s converted into a pillow for them.

 

“My family’s dead, aren’t they?” She asks in a small frightened voice, the likes of which he’s never heard come out of her mouth before.  While he knows some of what she went through on her journey to Chicago and Philly, he doesn’t think he’s ever realized just how much her quest to rescue her brother affected her until now.

 

“Yes,” he finally replies. “Ben, your father, was murdered by the Militia. I imagine that’s why your mind is blocking everything since that event out.”

 

“Danny and Maggie?”

 

“Danny died later on, fighting for the rebels and Maggie in between the two,” Bass answers, watching as her shoulders begin to shake, followed by gut wrenching sobs a few moments later.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut at the sound, he rolls to his side, reaching out to pull her back against his chest and cries with her, because she has no idea the true depth of her loss. The loss that they share.

 

She falls asleep in his arms, exhausted from her grief. He can’t remember ever seeing her cry, and finds that he wants nothing more than to protect her. He promised Gene that at least one of his girls would live a long and happy life and that was exactly what was going to happen.

  
  
  



	2. The Broken Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my family,” he answers, hoping to distract her, but Charlie with a bone is not to be denied.   
> She smiles at him sweetly, all lips and teeth and lowered lashes and it steals his breath.

Bass wakes up wrapped in a tangle of Charlie. Once his eyes adjust to the darkness, he lifts his hand to stroke her cheek, unable to resist tracing her jaw like he had just days before.

 

His touch causes her to burrow even further into his arms, mumbling Miles’ name in her sleep. Holding his breath, Bass waits to see if she'll say anything else.

 

She must sense that something's off because her fist tightens on his shirt as her lashes flutter open.

 

“What’s wrong?” She whispers, searching his eyes.

 

“You were talking in your sleep.”

 

Her cheeks flame as she lets go of his shirt, untangling her limbs from his. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. We can get an early start this way,” he says, holding out his hand as he stands.

 

Charlie grabs hold, letting him pull her up against him. Biting her lip as his nose brushes her cheek.

 

“Let me show you something,” Bass says, letting go of her abruptly, the thought of soothing that plump lip with his tongue causing his cock to twitch.

 

“Uh, okay, sure,” she says, blinking rapidly at the sudden loss.

 

She watches as he pokes around in the back of the wagon for a few moments before pulling out a crossbow with a flourish.

 

Taking it from him, she turns it in her hands, testing its weight as she looks it over, “It’s a crossbow, but it’s not my crossbow.”

 

“Actually, it is.”

 

“I don’t understand?”

 

“I don’t know what happened to your original crossbow but this is the one you’ve been using for a year or so now. Wanna see if you can hunt us up some breakfast?” he asks, tilting his head towards the barn doors.

 

Charlie nods eagerly. “Yes, please.”

 

“Don’t go far and don’t be long. You can always try again tonight.”

 

“Got it,” she calls out over her shoulder, practically skipping out of the barn.

* * *

 

She returns triumphant, holding up two plump hares for him to inspect.

 

“Very nice, Charlotte,” he compliments her, “Think they can wait till lunch? I’d like to hit the road and put some miles under our belts.”

 

Charlie shrugged, “Don’t see why not. I already field-dressed them. Is there some cloth or something to wrap them in?”

 

Bass looked around the wagon for a moment before handing her an empty burlap sack.

 

Making his way to the wagon bench, he watched as she dropped the rabbits into the bag before tying it neatly to the tailgate.

 

Climbing up after her, he makes sure she’s settled before flicking the reins, setting the horses into motion.

* * *

 

They spend the morning in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and it’s lunchtime when he finds himself back on that path to hell that he started so long ago.

 

“You said we’ve only been married a little while?” Charlie asks as she expertly skins the hides from the rabbits.

 

“Yeah, just a few weeks,” he answers with a glance in her direction.  

 

“How long have we known each other?”

 

“We met for the first time about two and half years ago.” he tells her, suddenly back in that power plant, watching as she courageously stood up to Strausser and his gun, “I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that my life would never be the same.”

 

“That good of an impression, huh?” she asks with a crooked, toothy smile, moving on to the second rabbit.

 

“You were the most magnificent thing I’d seen in a long time,” he answers softly, smiling at her when she looks up.

 

That was one thing he’d never have to lie about.

 

Her breath catches in her throat, when he moves to push a strand of hair away from her face.

 

“To this day, I’ve never met anyone more beautiful, fearless, or selfless than you, Charlotte.” Leaning forward, he gently kisses the corner of her mouth before taking the skinned hares from her.

 

“What did I do that made such a big impression?” she manages to ask as she cleans the blood off her hands and joins him by the fire.

 

Bass looks over at her and then back at the fire. “Your brother was kidnapped by the Militia. We met when you were attempting to rescue him.”

 

“Attempting? I take it I failed?”

 

“No, not at all. You managed to get caught, but at the end of the day you got him out.”

 

“You were there?”

 

“Yes, for some of it.”

 

“Why do I have the feeling you're not going to tell me?”

 

Bass’ only reply is a raised eyebrow as he stakes the rabbits over the fire.

 

“Fine,” she sighs, frustrated at her lack of memories. “Then let's talk about you.”

 

Bass eyes her warily. “What about me?

 

“Where were you born?”

 

“Indiana.”

 

“I was born in Chicago, but I don’t remember much about it. Do you have a family?”

 

“You’re my family,” he answers, hoping to distract her, but Charlie with a bone is not to be denied.

 

She smiles at him sweetly, all lips and teeth and lowered lashes and it steals his breath.

 

“What about parents, siblings...children? she questions, suddenly a bit unsure of herself.

 

Bass frowns for a moment, reminding himself that she’s not asking him these things to hurt him. As far as anyone, including herself, knows they’re married. These are things she should know.  

 

“My parents and sisters died in a car accident before the blackout and I have a grown son from a previous relationship. A few years after the blackout, I was married to a woman who died in childbirth.

 

“Oh, Bass, I’m so sorry,” Charlie says, her eyes brimming full of sympathy for him.

 

He reaches out to squeeze her hand, “It was a long time ago.” 

* * *

 

Before the blackout, San Angelo, Texas had been a military town and is one of the larger walled cities Bass has seen post blackout. They travel around it, following the map that Gene gave him.

 

They rattle down the cracked asphalt road until they find a dilapidated mailbox, leaning sadly on it’s post, the paint, weathered and faded. The house isn’t visible from the road, so turning down the drive, they follow it around a bend and over a slight hill which reveals a small, two-story cabin nestled in a copse of trees at the end of the drive. Charlie gives a sigh of relief they’ve finally made it as Bass pulls the wagon to a stop near the front door.

 

“We’ll need to go into town to find the caretaker,” Bass comments as they climb down from the wagon causing Charlie to frown.

 

“Do you think we could leave the wagon here?” She asks looking around. “It seems safe enough and honestly, I don’t think my ass can take another minute of riding on that bench seat.”

 

Bass grins as he tilts his head to ogle the body part in question, causing Charlie to snort and smack his arm.

 

“C'mon, I wanna sleep inside tonight,” she says as she begins to unhook one of the horses from the wagon.

 

With a stupid grin, he makes his way to the other side and starts to help.

* * *

 

He knows from the reflection of glass that bounces their way, several people are watching their approach.  

 

There’s a lone man waiting outside the gates to meet them. “State your business!”

 

“Name’s Bass Ross. This is my wife, Charlotte. She’s the great-granddaughter of Doc Harris. Got a letter here from her Grandpa, Doc Porter of Willoughby, along with the deed to the old Harris place out by the lake. He said we’re to ask for...” with a sigh of frustration, Bass hands the letter over to Charlie who scans it, focusing on the name.

 

“Ronnie Hutchins.” Charlie says aloud, handing the letter back to Bass.

 

“Lost my damn readers a ways back,” Bass grips as he hands the documents over to the man. “I was hoping we might be able to pick up some supplies while we were in town?”

 

The man looks over the letter and deed, handing them back to Bass with a nod, before shouting up at the men above, making a circular motion with his hand.

 

Charlie watches as the gates guarding the town open enough for them to enter single file and then close again, another man waiting on the other side for them.

 

“How can we help you folks?” he asks, not much friendlier than the first man.

 

“We’re looking for Ronnie Hutchins and were hoping to spend a few diamonds in your general store.

 

“General store’s three blocks down. I’ll send someone to fetch Ronnie and have him meet you there.”

 

“Appreciate it,”’ Bass replies as he clicks to his horse to get it moving again, making sure that Charlie’s right beside him.

* * *

 

Inside the General Store, they visit with the owner's wife as they gather up the staples they’ll need when the small bell over the door tinkles causing both Bass and Charlie to turn.

 

“I don’t believe it!” An older man booms picking Charlie up and swinging her around. “You look just like your Grandma Charlotte!” he exclaims, setting her back on her feet. “I was awfully sorry to hear about her passing,” he continues sticking out his hand to Bass. “Ron Hutchins. Grew up with Charlotte Harris and kept an eye on her folks after she married Gene and moved away. I just couldn’t believe it when they told me Charlotte's granddaughter was in town.

 

“Bass Ross,” Bass said, shaking his hand. “Charlotte’s been ill and Gene thought that perhaps a stay in the cabin might be just the thing,” he explained, holding out his stack of papers for a third time as he pulled Charlie up against him, his patience with this town rapidly dwindling.

“Oh, there’s no need for those. Why don’t you folks finish up here while I head back to my place and fetch those keys. If we both hurry, you’ll be home before dark, “ he whispers with a wink at Charlie who smiles back at the friendly man.

* * *

 

They've just finished strapping down their supplies when Ronnie walks around the corner whistling.

 

“Here we are!” he calls out dangling a key ring from his finger. “Cabin’s been locked up tighter than a drum since Ms. Harris passed on. I reckon it’ll be dusty, but'll be just perfect for the two of you.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Charlie said, taking the keys that he offered, handing them to Bass. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, let’s get you home,” Bass answered, turning to Ronnie. “It was a long trip.”

 

“I imagine so,” Ronnie said shaking Bass’ hand. “I’ll let the boys at the gate know you're welcome here anytime.”  
  


“Thanks, we’d appreciate that. I’m sure we’ll see you again real soon.” Bass replied, climbing up on his horse, Charlie next to him as they headed for the gates.

 

“Are all towns like that?” Charlie asked once they were alone.

 

“Until they get to know us, we’re strangers. They’ll always be a bit wary, but it helps that one of their own is so accepting. That’ll go a long way. In the meantime, we just need to keep our guard up.

* * *

 

Opening the front door to the cabin, as Charlie stood just behind him holding the screen door open, Bass was assaulted by stale air and dust.

 

“Ronnie wasn’t joking about it being shut up. We need to open the windows and get some fresh air in here,” Charlie commented as she stepped around him.

 

They walked through the house together, the ground floor one large space that combined living, dining, kitchen, and a washroom. Walking to the sink, Bass primed the pump and pulled on the lever. After four or five pumps, water came rushing out, causing Charlie to gasp in delight.

 

She gazed up at Bass with a smile, “We didn’t have indoor plumbing in Wisconsin.”

 

Bass chuckled, “Don’t get too excited. I saw an outhouse out back.”

 

Charlie shrugged good-naturedly. “It’s an even trade.”

 

Following her up the stairs, Bass couldn’t help but watch the sway of her ass, laying a hand on her hip when they reached the top. She smiled up at him, wrapping her fingers through his as she led them on a tour. Two bedrooms and a full bath. He’d have to inspect the plumbing, but they were almost sure to have a septic.

 

Charlie was in the largest bedroom opening the windows when Bass lay down on the mattress with a sigh.

 

“Has it been a while?” she asked, causing Bass to gawk at her, his face resembling a spooked deer.

 

“A while?” he parroted.

 

“Since we slept on a bed?”

 

“Oh,” he chuckled telling his body to settle down. “Lets just say my back feels about the same way your ass does.”

 

Charlie laughed as she reached out to stroke his cheek. “Poor baby.”

 

Catching her hand in his, Bass smiled awkwardly, kissing her palm before letting it go and sitting up. “We should probably unpack and figure out where to keep the horses,” he said rising to his feet.

 

Charlie frowned at her husband's jerky movements, suddenly wondering just what kind of marriage they actually have.

 

She knows they enjoy spending time together and the way they work together is uncanny, but he isn’t overly affectionate with her. Only at night does he seem to drop his defenses and hold her close, but yet hasn’t done anything more than kiss her.  

 

She suddenly finds herself staring at his crotch, wondering if perhaps he’s not able to perform sexually anymore. She had over-heard Maggie and her dad talking about one of the men in their village with that problem and then that militia soldier a few years ago that had attempted to rape one of the other girls, but ended up nearly beating her to death because he wasn’t able to “get it up,” according to Maggie.

 

Bass stands near the door, watching as Charlie stares intently at his crotch making him want to cover it with his hands, but he manages to refrain.

 

“Charlie?”

 

She blinks in surprise at the sound of his voice and meets his eyes with a smile, her cheeks the color of crisp apples. “Hmm?”

 

“What were you just thinking about?” he asks with a tilt of his head.

 

“I was just wondering how long it would take to clean this place up.” She answers patting the bed causing dust to billow up.

 

“Not long, now that we’re here. Let's get everything outside taken care of and we’ll talk about it over dinner.”

 

Avoiding his gaze, Charlie brushes past him, her fingers trailing against his on the way out.

 

Putting his hands on his hips, Bass watches her go with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 

They investigate the detached garage that's out back and away from the house, a broken-down pickup taking up one side. “This will work,” Bass says, looking around. “I don’t see us getting any more than the two horses.”

 

They unload the wagon, dumping everything in the middle of the living room and hook the horses up just enough to pull the wagon out beside the garage. Storing the tack in the back of the pickup, they tie the horses up outside with access to the wild growing grasses.

 

Back inside, Charlie finds their bag of food while Bass starts a fire in the cook stove. “I’ll need to clean out the stovepipe tomorrow, but as long as it doesn’t smoke us out tonight, we can have something beside jerky and fruit.”

 

“That’ll be a nice change,” Charlie says tiredly as she watches him hunt for various pots and pans giving them a good rinse in the sink. Rice going into one and beans into the other. “Rice and beans. How exciting,” she teases.

 

Bass points a finger at her, scolding her silently as he goes about his work.

 

Charlie smirks, walking back out into the main part of the room to start sorting through their supplies. Things for the kitchen in one pile, women’s clothing in another, men’s clothes...Charlie grabs the shirt lying on top and picks it up. Her eyes close as she brings it to her nose, inhaling the combined scents of fire, tobacco, sweat, and alcohol. Her mind conjuring up a tall man, his face hidden in the shadows.

 

“Charlotte,” Bass says quietly from right beside her.

 

“This isn’t your shirt,” she breathes, slowly turning her head to look at him. .

 

Taking it from her gently, he asks, “What makes you say that?”

 

She looks a bit dazed when she answers, “It doesn’t smell like you.”

 

Laying the shirt back over the bag, Bass takes her by the hand. “This can wait till later, come help me with dinner.”

 

As he leads her into the kitchen, Charlie glances back at the shirt, wondering who it belongs to and why she suddenly feels so bereft.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning back towards her there's a sudden fierceness in his voice. “If anyone wearing khakis ever shows up here, you run, you run as fast and as far as you can. Promise me you’ll do that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, there is a small time jump at the end of this chapter and then there will be another, larger, time jump at the very beginning of the next chapter.

Bass sits Charlie down at the dust free kitchen table to discuss their immediate needs over dinner.

 

She volunteers to work inside, getting the empty home livable once again, while Bass inspects the plumbing, chimney and stovepipe. They’ll also need to get something more permanent setup for the horses.

 

They work together to clean up dinner and deciding to call it a night, head to bed.

 

Throwing back the bedspread in the master bedroom, Bass pats the sheets, pleased with the minimal dust that rises “That's not so bad. Hell of a lot better than the ground,” he comments before turning to leave.

 

Charlie snaps to attention from where she’s pinning the curtains back to let in the cool breeze. “Where are you going?”

 

“I thought I’d sleep in the other room and let you get some rest.” Bass explains taking a step backwards.

 

Charlie’s face falls, “I've been keeping you up haven’t I?” It hasn’t been mentioned since that first night, but she knows she talks in her sleep. She knows because she wakes every morning to find his haunted eyes watching her. “You still won’t tell me what I’m saying?”

 

“Goodnight, Charlotte,” Bass says softly, closing the door on her devastated face.

 

Walking to the room across the hall, he closes the door, leaning against it heavily. How is he supposed to tell her that every night when he closes his eyes, all he can see is the explosion that took the life of his best friend, and every night when she calls out his name, it breaks his heart all over again.

 

Shedding his boots and jacket, weapons within arm’s reach, he yanks the dusty bedspread off the bed and collapses.

* * *

 

Dust motes dancing in the sunshine are the first thing Bass sees when he opens his eyes the next day. With a groan, he rolls to his back, scraping a hand across his face, as his surroundings fall into place. He has a full day ahead of him and can tell he’s slept longer than he’d meant to.

 

Slipping on his boots and weapons, he makes his way to the room across the hall.

 

“Charlie!” he calls out, spotting her boots and weapons on the chest at the end of the bed.

 

Panic grips his chest as he quickly searches the rest of the house.

 

Slamming out the front door, he races around back to check on the horses’, finding them happily grazing where they’d been left. Running back around to the front, he looks left towards the road and then right, to the trail that leads off towards the lake.

 

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Bass yells her name, “Charlotte!”

 

A moment later from his right he hears her voice. “I’m here, Bass! I’m here!”

 

Taking off down the dirt path, he meets her a moment later as she comes up over the hill, carrying a fishing pole and a string of fish. She’s barefoot, with her jeans rolled up to her calves and her hair piled in a messy bun on top of her head.

 

Bass doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful sight. but that doesn’t stop him from grasping her arms tightly, shaking her shoulders. “You scared me to death! I woke up and you were gone!” he nearly shouts before pulling her close to wrap his arms around her.

 

Charlie huffs in annoyance and surprise, her arms flung out to either side, her hands full of fish and poles. She opens her mouth to speak just as he leans down to press his lips against hers.

 

“Oh!” is all she can think, as his warm lips move against hers, his tongue flicking out to lick her lips as he pulls her closer, one hand centered warmly on her back as the other caresses her neck and jaw. Charlie melts against him with a moan as her tongue tangles softly with his own.

 

They’re both breathless when he breaks the kiss. “I’m sorry I yelled. I just...for a moment...I thought I lost you, too.”

 

“It’s okay.” Charlie breathes, sucking in air as she meets his eyes. “I should have left a note. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

Bass shakes his head, letting her go. “No, it’s not okay. You should be standing there telling me to go to hell, yelling at me about how you can protect yourself and that this isn’t the first time you’ve gone off on your own.”

 

Charlie waits till he’s finished to reply. “Yes, I could say all those things, but what good would it do me? My entire family is dead except for a grandfather that I haven’t seen since I was four and I’m married to a man whom I barely know and who just happens to be the only person that I have to depend on.” Choking back a sob, she holds up her string of fish. “Wouldn’t you know, the lake’s full of Bass.”

 

Mentally kicking himself, Bass watches as she pushes past him on her way to the house. With an aggravated sigh, he follows her, veering off at the last moment to grab the horses water buckets.

 

When he enters the house thirty minutes later, he finds her at the sink, flaying the fish, the fillets going into a bowl of water the rest into a bucket at her feet.

 

“We need to start a compost pile somewhere. This’ll be a good start for it.” She sniffles, not looking at him.

 

Blocking her in with his arms, Bass noses her ear. “I suddenly find myself apologizing to you on a regular basis,” he murmurs.

 

Charlie snorts as she continues her work. “Apologizing is a novelty for you?”

 

“Actually, yes, but it seems as though the things I’m sorry for all have to do with you.”

 

Pausing in her actions, Charlie turns her head to look at him, a thousand questions in her red-rimmed eyes.

 

Reaching around her, he grabs a wet cloth and begins to wipe down the kitchen cabinets. “You and I have a special skill set that the Texas government pays very well for.

 

We had a job last week providing ingress, egress, and cover for another team. Something went wrong. The bomb that they were responsible for planting, detonated early. We never saw them exit the tent so could only assume they were killed.

 

“And that’s when I was injured,” Charlie comments, laying her knife aside.

 

His back still towards her, he gives a jerky nod. “As of right now, we’ve been declared Enemies of the State, even though everyone thinks we're dead, including Texas.” Turning back towards her there's a sudden fierceness in his voice. “If anyone wearing khakis ever shows up here, you run, you run as fast and as far as you can. Promise me you’ll do that”

 

Stunned by the emotions flashing across his face, Charlie reaches out to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I promise,” she whispers laying her head against his chest.

 

When he has himself under control once again, Bass rubs his hands up and down her arms, sucking in a deep breath, “I need to get started on my list.”   

 

Letting go of him, she takes a step back. “I’ll call you when the fish is ready.”

 

After he places a lingering kiss to her forehead, Charlie watches him leave more confused than ever.

* * *

 

It’s evening when they finally meet back up in the same place at the same time, though Charlie doesn’t realize it first. Dirty and tired, Bass throws some things in a pack and heads down to the lake for a bath just before sundown.

 

He follows the sound of splashing water only to find Charlie already in the lake and plops down on the sandy shoreline to watch. The setting sun causes the water to sparkle around her, droplets of water shining like diamonds as they slide over patches of brown and white skin that peek through strands of wet hair.

 

Turning towards shore, Charlie gasps in surprise, her hands moving to immediately cover her breasts, the water gently lapping just below her belly button keeping the rest of her hidden from his view. “Bass! You scared me. How long have you been there?”

 

“Just long enough to admire the view,” he says with a dimpled smile, causing her to dip her head down bashfully.

 

“Charlie, you’ve got to stop blushing like a virgin,” he chuckles, tugging off his boots; his socks and shirt quickly following.

 

“It’s just...you're so much older than I am,” she sputters, which immediately earns her a displeased look.

 

“I don’t mean it like that.” she responds hastily, “I just mean that you have so much more experience than I do. What could I possibly have to offer someone like you?” she trails off, impressing Bass by somehow managing to keep her breasts covered and wring her hands at the same time.

 

Pushing his pants to his ankles, he kicks them off, grabbing his bar of soap. Wading into the lake, he doesn’t stop till they’re toe to toe. “You have everything to offer, Charlotte.”

 

Lathering the soap up in his hands, he slides his slippery digits over her collarbone and shoulders.

 

She doesn’t blush once when they finally make their way to shore.

* * *

 

Bass sends Charlie upstairs after dinner, while he checks on the horses one last time and makes sure the cabin is locked up.

 

Entering the master bedroom, he finds her turning down the bed in nothing but a tank top and panties as she stops to watch him.

 

Hanging his jacket in the closet, he makes his way to the side of the bed closest to the door, laying his weapons on the nightstand. “Figured you’d be in bed already.”

 

Undressing, he folds his clothes neatly placing them on the chest at the end of the bed.

 

“I was enjoying the breeze,” Charlie replies slipping between the clean sheets, watching him as he moves to extinguish the lamp.

 

Climbing in bed alongside her, he reaches out to tug her close.

 

Charlie lays her head on his shoulder with a happy hum. “Night, Bass.”

 

“Night, Charlie,” he murmurs in return.

* * *

 

**Three months later**

 

It was Thanksgiving Day, according to Bass, as Charlie stood looking at her revamped living room while Bass worked on getting the Quail she had caught early that morning ready to put in the oven.

 

Listening to the store owner’s wife on that first visit into town, Charlie realized that the woman had a keen interest in her great-grandma's junk. So, she and Bass had put together the blackout equivalent of what he called an estate sell and now had a healthy credit at most of the shops in town, along with two goats and a hen-house full of chickens that they had bartered for.

 

The cabin was cozy and going into winter, mild as it may be, cozy and warm were key. They had slowly accumulated a collection of books for Bass and Charlie had picked up knitting, threatening Bass with her needles if he so much as smirked at her. She enjoyed it, but there always seemed  something odd about her eclectic set of skills.

 

In the evenings, if they weren’t so tired that they went straight to bed, they’d sprawl across each other on the couch, until one thing led to another and they ended up on the rug in front of the fireplace.

 

“I recognize that look,” Bass whispers against her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

 

“Oh yeah?” Charlie asks tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.

 

“Mmhhmm, you make it when I do this,” he answers, slipping a hand under her shirt to cup a breast causing her to moan his name as he walks her forward, unbuttoning her pants as they go.

 

Letting go of her breast, he yanks her pants down her thighs once they reach the couch, taking the time to free himself from his own pants.

 

Gently pushing her forward, he bunches her shirt up under her arms, his lips caressing the smooth skin of her back, his tongue darting out to taste as a hand sneaks between her legs. Parting her outer lips, his fingers delve inside her entrance, spreading her liquid want up and around to her clit. Charlie bucks when his fingers press against it, rubbing ever so gently, all the while nipping and licking at her back until she’s sagging at the knees. Using his hands to spread the globes of her ass, Bass slides his cock into her depths with a ragged breath.

 

“Don’t just stand there, fuck me!” she orders him with a moan.

 

Bass gives a soft snort, bending forward so that he’s pressed against her bare back. “Don’t wanna fuck you,” he whispers warmly against her ear as he licks a stripe along its shell, his hand finding it’s way between her body and the couch, the other tugging down the cup of her bra to knead her breast. ’Wanna love you.”

 

Throwing her head back against his shoulder, Charlie pants his name as his fingers and cock take her to the edge and throw her over.

  
Later, with her nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck as they lay sated on the couch, covered with the throw that makes it’s home there, she wonders if she’s ever been this happy. Her memories remain elusive and she’s given up any hope of ever getting them back, but she’s happy with what she has right now. Even Bass seems content, the shadows in his eyes only flaring to life on occasion.


	4. Precious Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Turns out there’s a problem with your plan.”
> 
> “What would that be, General?”
> 
> “As soon as my wife topped that hill and saw you, she went on the run. You, Blanchard and every single one of these men better hope to God she’s alive and well when we catch up to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time jump I warned you about? Here it is. The chapter itself also jumps from scene to scene. More so than usual. Just a heads up.

**Two years later**

 

Bass was upstairs when he heard the horses. Looking out the bedroom window he saw one Texas Ranger along with his reinforcements, making their way down the road.

 

Bowing his head with a sigh, Bass knew his entire life was about to change once again. He looked around the room, seeing Charlie on every surface. Fresh wildflowers on the bureau, the flowers that he had given her for her birthday, painstakingly dried and laying on the dresser. Her robe and nightgown neatly folded at the foot of the bed. The curtains she’d made hanging from the window. Taking a deep breath, he went downstairs to answer the door.

 

“Can I help you?” Bass asked through the screen door.

 

The Ranger held out an envelope with the seal of Texas stamped on the front. “General Monroe. We’ve been sent to escort you and Charlotte Matheson to Austin. President Blanchard is in need of your services.”

 

“And if we’re not interested?” Bass asked his eyes flicking to the envelope and back.

 

The Ranger straightened to his full height. “It’s not a request, Sir.”

 

Bass frowned as he pushed open the screen door, stepping outside. Taking the envelope, he ripped it open never taking his eyes from the Ranger. Pulling out the letter, he scanned its contents. The documents that accompanied it needed nothing more than Blanchard's signature to make them official. “Turns out there’s a problem with your plan.”

 

“What would that be, General?”

 

“As soon as my wife topped that hill and saw you, she went on the run. You, Blanchard and every single one of these men better hope to God she’s alive and well when we catch up to her.”

Turning on his heel he opened the screen. “Now, if you’ll have some of the men hitch my horses up to the wagon out back, I’ve got some packing to do.” 

* * *

 

Charlie was on her way home from town when she came over the rise to see a field full of beige. A field full of beige headed straight towards her home. Her hands gripped the reins as she weighed her options, her mind flashing back to a day she promised to run if she ever saw uniforms. With an anguished scream, she yanked on the reins, turning the horse sharply to the east.

* * *

 

Locking the door and pocketing the keys, Bass attached his pack and another bag to the horse offered to him, and with a nod to the Ranger they were on their way. With the trip to town to talk to Ronnie, they wouldn’t make it far today, as it was already late afternoon; but he hoped to at least pick up her trail, if only to confirm her destination.

* * *

 

Three days later - Willoughby, Texas

“State your business!” A man’s voice called down from the top of the wall.

“A doctor. I was told that you had a doctor here,” the bedraggled woman called back hoarsely, the sound of a baby crying breaking the silence of the night.

* * *

 

Charlie woke with a start, looking around the familiar bedroom before scrambling out of bed searching for her son. “Roe! Roe!” she cried frantically, pulling back the bedding and looking under the bed.

 

She was headed for the door when it opened, her son, who was babbling happily while clutching a stuffed dog, in the arms of her Grandfather.

 

“Roe!” Charlie sobbed rushing forward to take her son from Gene, showering his face with kisses.  

 

“Mama!” the little boy pulled away showing her his new toy, “Dog.”

 

“Yes baby, that's a dog,” Charlie said smoothing back his curls as she kissed his temple, turning her attention to her grandfather now that she had her son safe in her arms.

 

“Hi, Grandpa.”

 

Gene rubbed a hand over his mouth. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again, and now you're here with this little guy.” Gene said approaching her.

 

“His name is Nickolas, but Bass has called him Roe since the moment he was born.”

 

“Where is Bass? Why isn’t he with you?”

 

“Oh, Grandpa, everything's such a mess.” Charlie whispered.

 

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Gene guided her out of the room, “Let's go downstairs, Sweetheart. We can talk over lunch.”

* * *

 

Gene stared at his granddaughter in silence before setting Roe down on the living room floor so that he could stand and pace.

 

“You’re telling me that you’ve had your memories back since you were pregnant with Roe and you’ve not once bothered to share this with your husband?” Gene asked rubbing his temples, before looking over at his great-grandson.

 

“Your Mother is an idiot, Roe.”

 

“Grandpa! You’re not helping!” Charlie complained, only to be waved silent.

 

“I don’t even know what to say, Charlie. I can’t even imagine what Bass is going to think when he finds out. You know he has issues! Why didn’t you tell him as soon as you remembered?”

 

Charlie wrung her hands, a habit she’d picked up in the early days of her amnesia, watching her son as he began to rub his eyes. “I wanted to tell him, Grandpa, I did. But we’ve been so happy and I couldn't help but think that it was because we didn’t have the past weighing us down. He gave me a family and a home and there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now. I don’t even know if he’s alive, Grandpa,” she cried.

 

“Charlie, those weren’t Patriots. That was the Texas Army. President Blanchard ordered those soldiers to bring you both to Austin.”

 

Charlie tilted her head to the ceiling with a groan. “I ran for no reason?”

 

Gene moved to embrace her. “If it weren't for that misunderstanding I may never have gotten to see you or Roe.”

 

Charlie smiled against his shoulder. “I missed you so much, Grandpa, but I’m going to need your help.”

* * *

 

It was after dinner, two days later, when Bass and his soldiers came riding into Willoughby, setting the town abuzz. Arriving at the Porter house, Bass leapt from his horse, yelling for Charlie and Roe as he burst through the front door.

 

Gene appeared first, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “They’re here and they’re safe,” he said as the sound of booted feet echoed on the staircase.

 

Gene watched the man visibly exhale at the sight of Charlie and Roe.

 

Charlie handed Roe to her grandfather before stomping out the front door.

 

Speechless, Bass watched her go, before the sound of his son’s happy babbling reached him.

 

“Hey, how’s my little man?” Bass asked Roe as he took him from Gene, holding him close.

 

“They made it here, okay?” Bass asked the older man as he looked his son over.

 

“Charlie dropped of exhaustion as soon as they reached the gates. She rode straight through.”

 

Bass nodded, “That explains why we couldn’t catch up with her,” he mused, smiling at his son who was waving his stuffed dog in his face. “She knows.”

 

“About you? Yes.” Gene answered before sticking out his hand, “Thank you, Sebastian.”

 

“For what?” Bass asked shaking the hand that was offered.

 

“For doing what you said you’d do. She’s so happy, she practically glows. I can tell she loves you very much.”

* * *

 

After putting Roe to bed, pillows stacked all around him and assurances from Gene that he’d be fine, Bass went in search of his wayward wife.

 

His men, who were settling in for the night around the property, pointed in the general direction and he easily picked up her trail.

 

Entering the darkened home, he made his way back to the bedroom, pausing at the door; memories of his own flooding his mind as he looked at the ratty mattress lying on the floor.

 

She was standing out the window, looking towards town, the moonlight casting shadows on her features.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, placing his hands on her hips, closing his eyes when she leaned back against him.

 

“Roe and I went for a walk yesterday. Grandpa thought being back and seeing some familiar places might jog my memory.”

 

Bass stood quietly, wrapping an arm around her belly as he rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

 

“I saw this place and it took my breath away. There was so much happiness in this room. Happiness and relief that you were alive. I think I loved you even then.”

 

Bass turned her in his arms, searching her eyes as he brought a hand up to cup her face. “Your memory?”

 

She avoided the question by pressing her lips against his. She attacked the buttons on his shirt while he tackled her pants. Impatient, they broke apart kicking boots off and spreading their clothes out over the mattress. Charlie lay back as she pulled Bass down on top of her, spreading her legs to let him settle between them, arching her back with a moan as he entered her. She cradled the back of his head as he suckled bruises on her skin.

 

“Missed you so much,” she gasped as she bucked her hips, a silent command to fuck her harder.

 

Bass growled slipping his hands under her back to anchor them on her shoulders as he complied with her request. “Is that want you want, Baby?”

 

Charlie's nails raked his flanks each time his hips slammed into hers. “Want you,” she keened, tilting her pelvis to just the right angle so that he was hitting her clit every time.

 

“Love you. Love you so much,” Bass murmured against her ear as her orgasm took her. Pulling out, he grabbed his cock, sliding his hand up and down twice before emptying himself on her belly and collapsing to the side.

 

“Is Roe okay?” She asked softly once she’d caught her breath, her fingers trailing over his thigh.

 

“He was asleep in our bed before I left, but we should probably get back soon.”

 

Charlie nodded, pushing herself up. “In his entire life he’s never been away from one of us for a few hours and now who knows how often he’s going to get to see either of us.”

 

“It’s going to be okay, Charlie. I swear to God I will make this okay.” Bass promised.

 

Charlie turned her head, her lips meeting his, teeth and tongues nipping and soothing.

* * *

 

Gene was in bed reading when they came in. His room was directly across from theirs, so he was easily able to keep an eye on Roe.

 

Charlie leaned against the door-frame. “How was he?”

 

“Perfect,” Gene said with a smile, laying his book aside, “Everything okay with you?”  

 

Charlie looked back to where Bass was pulling away pillows from around their son, patting his back gently when he stirred. “At this very moment? Perfect.” Charlie said turning back to him with tear filled eyes.

 

“Close the door on your way out, would you, Sweetheart?” Gene asked with a smile.

 

“Goodnight, Grandpa. Thank you for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome, Charlie, “ Gene replied as she gently closed the door.

 

Walking into her old bedroom, Charlie closed the door behind her as she quietly got undressed, walking over to the water pitcher and bowl to wash her face and clean herself up. Bass lay on the bed, an arm behind his head, watching her pull on a clean pair of panties and tank top. She climbed in bed, Roe sprawled out between them as Bass rolled towards her, lifting himself up on his elbow to hover over them. “You and Roe come before everything else, Charlie. Everything. I love you both so much. I wouldn’t be anything without the two of you.”

 

“Shh,” Charlie shushed him, pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you, too. As long as we're together nothing matters.”

 

Scooping Roe up onto his chest, Bass held out his arm, wrapping it around Charlie's shoulders as she curled up next to him. They fell asleep listening to their son breathe.

* * *

 

Charlie hugged Gene one last time before climbing up on her horse, watching as he kissed her son goodbye, reaching down to take him.

 

“I love you both,” Gene said squeezing Charlie's hand before taking a step back, Bass sitting silently beside them, taking Roe when he reached out for him, the stuffed dog his constant companion.

 

“Bye Grandpa, I love you, too,” Charlie replied as she followed after Bass.

* * *

 

It took them the better part of two days to reach Austin.

 

Roe was tired and cranky, picking up on his mother's anxiety.

 

Bass and Charlie barely spoke, even as she clung to him in the dark of their tent.

 

One of Blanchard's aid’s was sent to meet them, guiding Bass and his family to a small home for the duration of their stay. The men driving the family’s wagon helped Bass unload, while Charlie played with Roe in the front yard.

 

While Bass was putting the horses and wagon away, a small carriage arrived, bearing an older woman who marched inside the house as if she owned it, the soldiers with her following obediently, their arms laden with packages. Picking up Roe and following her inside, Charlie discovered the woman unpacking food.

 

“There’s enough supplies here for the next few days and a cooked dinner for tonight, compliments of President Blanchard,” the woman explained, chucking Roe on the chin as she handed Charlie a piece of paper, leaving the same way she arrived.

 

Bass passed her on his way in, quickening his pace to reach his family. Helping Charlie pull out Roe’s highchair, Bass took his son and placed him in the chair, latching the tray on carefully.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked Charlie while fixing Roe a glass of fresh milk.

 

Charlie slid the paper across the table to him, before placing a few things on Roe’s tray.

 

Bass broke the seal and quickly read the missive, leaving it laying on the table as he picked up his plate. “There’ll be someone here to take me to his office tomorrow morning.”

 

Charlie swallowed a bite from her own plate before replying. “Just you?”

 

When Bass nodded grimly, she sat her fork down. “Do you think we’re in trouble for not coming here after the explosion?” she asked, worry clouding her eyes as she looked between Bass and their son.

 

“No. We did Blanchard a favor by staying out of the game. It’s fine, Charlie,” he said reaching out to squeeze her hand. “He’s just wanting to get the lay of the land. Get our stories about what happened, do we still want to work for him, stuff like that.”

 

‘But , Bass…”

 

“It’ll be okay, Baby. I promise."

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the evening unpacking and playing with Roe till it was his bedtime, putting him down in the borrowed crib down the hall.

 

Once they were sure he was asleep, Bass pulled Charlie into their bedroom. Yanking off her shirt, he pushed her down onto the bed, reaching for the button of her pants. Charlie lifted her hips as he pulled the rest of her clothes off and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor as he began to shed his own clothes. Pushing up on her elbows, Charlie admired each exposed body part.

 

Climbing on the bed, Bass pushed her back and pulled her legs up until they were bent and hanging over his thighs so that she was exposed to him.

 

He smiled devilishly at her as he used the fingers of one hand to spread her fleshy lower lips. Charlie whimpered his name as he slowly sank two fingers inside her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

 

“Like that, Baby?” he asked, watching her hips buck up towards him as he crooked his fingers just so.

 

Charlie turned her head away from him, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, causing Bass to smirk.

 

Her cries of pleasure had woken Roe up on several occasions leaving Charlie so frustrated she could scream. Sometimes, Bass would return to their room after getting Roe back to sleep, only to watch her work herself to completion, occasionally joining in from across the room as they watched each other masturbate. Other times she’d have him thrown on the bed so fast his head would spin.

 

When he removed his hands and fingers, she greedily reached for him, throwing her head back with a sigh when he slid home.

 

When he grabbed her hair she stilled him. “I love you, Sebastian. I wouldn't trade our life for anything.”

 

A crease appeared between his brows as he met her eyes, seeing nothing but love for him shining in them. Bowing his head, he met her lips as their movements turned gentle.

 

Charlie buried her face in Bass’ neck as he moved, clinging to his shoulders and back as he hiked her leg up over his hip, allowing him to go deeper with every thrust. Sweat began to trickle down his chest as he kept himself propped up on one elbow, his movements getting choppy as they both reached their peak.

 

Holding on to him, Charlie dug her heel into his thigh refusing to let him pull out while she clenched around him, Bass kissing her like she was life itself as he came inside of her, instinctively thrusting deeper.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but do we need to talk about that?” he panted, turning his head to look at her from where he lay sprawled out next to her..

 

Charlie rolled to her side, pushing his sweaty curls away from his face. “Our whole world is going to change tomorrow, Bass. Is it so awful that I wanted to make love to my husband?”

 

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready, then?” he asked, pulling her up against him.

 

Charlie nodded as she leaned into him, their sweat slick bodies quickly cooling in the night air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is written, but still needs some fluffing. Unfortunately, I've felt like death warmed over this week. I may or may not make Friday nights goal.


	5. I remember you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot mess, but it's a finished hot mess.

They were having breakfast with Roe the next morning when there was a knock at the door.

 

Pushing away from the table, Bass quickly wiped his mouth, tossing his napkin on the table. Kissing Roe on the head and brushing Charlie’s cheek, he picked up his sword and gun.

 

“It may be late when I get back. Don’t worry about holding dinner or bedtime for me. Blanchard's full of hot air.” he said with a wink, opening the door and nodding to the man standing there.

 

“I remember,” Charlie said softly as the door closed behind him.

* * *

 

“So, how’s that extended vacation been treating you?” Frank asked with a grin as Bass walked into his office.

 

“Real good, Frank. Thanks for asking,” Bass responded, shaking the man’s hand.

 

“So I hear. Got ya a misses and a little boy, the whole enchilada.” Frank replied, taking a puff of his cigar as he sat back down in his chair, motioning for Bass to do the same.

 

“If you know all that, then you know the why of it as well, Frank. I had to protect her. There wasn’t a choice.”

 

Frank nodded his head in understanding, “She still doesn’t remember a thing?”

 

Bass shrugged, mildly aggravated at the question, “I think seeing her Grandpa triggered some things. It’s not something she’s ready to talk about though, and nothing that’s sent her screaming for the hills.”

 

Frank chuckled, “Doesn’t realize she’s married to the Scourge of Scranton, eh?”

 

Bass’ face went blank as he clenched his jaw, “That was a long time ago, Frank. I’m a different person now.”

 

Frank rocked back in his chair, studying the man across from him, almost feeling guilty for the bombshell he was about to drop.

 

“You know, we actually lost track of you for a while after the explosion. It was damn near a year before Doc Porter felt it was safe enough to reveal that you and the girl had survived.”

 

“Then why come after us now? Why not back then and save all this drama,” Bass asked.

 

“Because by the time he came to me, there were other operatives in play who took higher priority. Plus, the Patriots were still scouring the country for you. I would have only put you in danger. Look Bass, the bottom line is this, the war might be over, but there are still pockets of resistance that need taken out and we need our best. That includes you and Matheson.”

 

Bass shook his head with a pronounced frown on his face as he stood. “ Absolutely not. We have a son, Frank. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved and I’ll be damned If I lose Charlie and Roe, too. You’ll have our resignations tomorrow.”

 

The side of Frank’s mouth lifted slightly as he rocked back in his chair and nodded towards the door. “Funny. That’s exactly what he said you would say.”

 

“Who?” Bass asked, scrunching up his face in confusion as he turned towards the door.

 

“No, no! It’s not possible.” Bass shouted, pointing at the person who looked like his best friend. Shaking his head, he took a step backwards before being stopped by Blanchard's desk, “Charlie and I watched that tent blow up. There’s no way you could have survived. She lost her memory because of that explosion!” he roared flipping the chair over next to him.

 

“I’ll give you folks some time alone. We’ll meet back here tomorrow morning Monroe. I look forward to seeing your wife and son, then as well.” Frank said, easing his way out of the room as Bass threw him an ugly look.

 

Miles threw his hands up in surrender as he took a few steps forward. “Hey, Buddy. Long time no see.”

 

“Don’t you, Buddy, me!” Bass shouted hoarsely, his face twisted with emotion as Miles moved closer. ‘I watched that tent explode. You let me believe that you were dead. I thought I had lost you, again! And you’re not taking her away from me. I won’t let you fill her head with your hate against me!” he shouted in Rachel's direction his hands punctuating his words.

 

By this time, Miles had reached him, tugging Bass into his arms. “I’m sorry,” Miles whispered as Bass clung to him with an angry sob.

 

Finally, with a weak punch to Miles shoulder, Bass pushed away, “I meant what I said Miles, I’ll take Charlie and disappear before I let you take her away from me.”

 

Miles glanced back at Rachel, before speaking. “It’s not like that, Bass. We’ve been getting reports from Blanchard for a while now letting us know how the two of you were doing. We know that Charlie’s happy. That she’s happy with you”

 

Stepping forward, Rachel finally spoke. “Thank you for taking care of her, Bass. I’m anxious to see my grandson, but I understand if you or Charlie want me to stay away.”

 

Bass looked at Miles who shrugged. “We’ve been through a lot, Bass, and seeing Charlie happy has been one of the few good things.”

 

“Seeing?” Bass asked slumping down against Frank’s desk.

 

“Yeah. Once after we heard about Nicholas and then again about six months ago.”

 

“How? Why didn’t you come to us?” Bass asked, still just as confused as he was when he turned to see Miles at the door.

 

“I’ve known Ron Hutchins since I was a little girl.” Rachel said “When Frank told us where you were, I knew you would have contacted him.”

 

Bass covered his mouth with his hand, dragging it down to his chin slowly. “I have to figure out how to tell Charlie. She doesn’t know who you are,” he said, looking at Miles, “and she still thinks Rachel’s dead. The explosion caused her to lose a few years. When she woke up, the last thing she remembered was Tom and his men arriving in her village. I was the one that had to tell her about Ben and Danny and Maggie.”

 

Miles laid his hand on Bass’ shoulder, “Bass, you don’t have to tell her anything,” he said, looking at Rachel, “we’re okay with that.”

 

Bass jerked away, knocking Miles hand off as he shook his head. “I’ve got to go,” he murmured stumbling out of the room in a daze.

 

Miles blew out a breath as he looked over at Rachel, “That went better than I expected.”

 

“He really does love her, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, he does.” Miles answered wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 

Walking through the front door of their temporary home, Bass shut the door quietly behind him. Knowing that Roe would be down for his morning nap, Bass checked on him, before going in search of his wife.

 

He found her sitting on the couch, a cold cup of tea on the coffee table, elbows balanced on her knees, her hands buried in her hair.

 

“How did it go?” She asked not lifting her head, as he sank into a chair next to the couch.

 

“I told Blanchard we’d be turning in our resignations tomorrow morning. We have a son, now. We just can’t pick up where we left off.”

 

He watched her head bob up and down. “What is it, Charlie? What is it you’re not telling me?”

 

Flipping her hair back, she lifted her eyes to her husband's face, whatever she was about to say cut short by a gasp upon seeing his face.

 

“It can wait,” he said gruffly, motioning her to continue.

 

She looked away from him, running her finger along the rim of her tea-cup. “Do you remember the Fourth of July I was pregnant with Roe?”

 

His tone turned terse, “You mean the night I thought you were dying from a brain aneurysm? Yeah, I remember.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I can only assume it was the fireworks that triggered it. At first it was flashes and sounds that nearly blinded me. Then, I started seeing people. You in your General’s uniform. Nora, Danny, my mom,” she continued, her voice breaking on a sob. “Miles.”

 

Dumbstruck, Bass could only gape at her, sliding down to the floor by her feet. “What are you saying, Charlotte?”

 

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut, terrified of his reaction. “I’m saying that I remember everything. From the moment Tom rode into my village, to the moment Miles and my mom died in that tent. But what I remember most of all,” she said opening her eyes, “is how much I love you, and the look on your face when you put Roe in my arms for the very first time and how you gave up your entire life for me. Me,” she cried hitting her chest as she looked into his eyes, “the daughter who was never important enough to have someone hold her hand, but was always expected to hold everyone else’s. You’ve never once left me, Bass. Please don’t leave me now.”

 

“You’ve known about me since before Roe was born,” he whispered, lifting her chin so he could see her face, “and you didn’t leave?”

 

“You’re my home, Bass. Why would I leave?”

 

Pulling her down to his lap, he smoothed her hair away from her face,“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly, his eyes roaming her face.

 

“Because it didn’t matter. It didn’t change how I felt about you. It didn’t change how happy we were. I love you, Bass. I know who you are in here,” she said laying her hand over his heart, “and that’s all that matters.”

 

Chin quivering, Charlie leaned in, pressing her lips against his as her hand snaked around to the back of his neck. Bass returned the kiss, pressing her back against the couch as she began to push at his jacket, desperate to get to bare skin.

 

Yanking it and his shirt off, Bass grabbed the front of her blouse, sending the buttons flying as he pushed the cups of her bra down, immediately ducking down to suck on a rosy nipple. Charlie groaned raking her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

 

“Up!” Bass growled against her skin.

 

Charlie stood, shedding her shirt and bra as Bass reached for the buttons on her pants shoving them down her thighs, pulling them and her panties down her legs, as Charlie kicked them out of the way.

 

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” she huffed as he pushed her down on the couch, wrapping a hand under each knee as he drug her towards him. Charlie’s hand shot out smacking him on the forehead, making him look up at her with an injured expression. “Just need you,” she panted reaching for his belt, “inside me now.”

 

Bass groaned as she slid down his length, her forehead falling to his shoulder when he was fully sheathed.

 

“Oh, God, yes!” Charlie gasped, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she moved herself up and down his cock, varying the pace. Bass filled his hands with the soft flesh of her ass as she rocked and twisted her way to an orgasm.

 

“Gonna cum for me, baby?” Bass purred in her ear, causing her to nod her head vigorously, crying out as she shuddered with her release. Twisting, Bass gently laid her on the floor, thrusting into her a half-dozen times before slumping over her as he came.

 

“We’ve really got to talk about this,” he murmured as the sound of Roe calling their names reached them.

 

“Damn it!” Charlie laughed as she stroked Bass’ cheek, “It never fails.”

 

Bass snorted against her neck, “His mother has a loud mouth.”

 

Pushing him off of her, she slipped on his t-shirt, “I’ll get him.”

 

Bass grabbed her hand before she walked away, “There’s more we need to talk about,” he said  pressing his lips against her knuckles.

 

“Over lunch?” She suggested, looking at the clock on the mantle.

 

Nodding, he watched her go. Standing, he pulled up his shorts and pants which never made it all the way off and headed to their room to find a new shirt.

 

Charlie came in a few minutes later with a freshly changed Roe.  

 

“Dada!” the boy chanted happily, reaching for his father.

 

“If you’ll take him, I’ll get dressed, set his bucket outside and start on lunch.

 

Bass took the boy from his mother, kissing his brow. “Tell Mama we’ll take the bucket,” Bass said taking it from her as he leaned down to kiss her. “I love you, Charlotte. You and Roe are my world.”

 

“I know,” Charlie managed to choke out, “Me too.”

* * *

 

“They’re what?” Charlie said in a voice he hadn’t heard in a very, very long time. “You mean to tell me they let us think they were dead all this time?”

 

“Well, to be fair you didn’t know they were dead,” Bass tried interjecting, before he was silenced with a finger.

 

“Do you know how many hours I spent crying over them when I finally remembered?” Charlie asked him quietly, as she helped Roe with his lunch.

 

“If you had told me…” he started to say only to be cut off again by his wife's angry stare, before trying again, “Charlie, listen to me. I don’t know what happened, I didn’t ask, but I can tell you that it wasn’t good. I can see it in Miles eyes.” Bass said taking a deep breath. “They said they understood if you didn’t want to see them. That the most important thing was that you were happy.”

 

“Did you tell them that I was?” she asked sullenly.

 

“I didn’t have to. Seems as though Rachel and Ronnie go way back. He even managed to get them into town a few times. Blanchard’s had someone watching us for well over a year so they knew all about Roe.”

 

“Fat bastard,” Charlie mumbled.

 

“It’s your call, Babe. Stay or go, I don’t care, but we’ll do it together.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Charlie stood in the nursery fussing over Roe’s hair and outfit.

 

“Charlie!” Bass called striding impatiently down the hall, “We need to go,” he said taking the hairbrush away from her. “Baby, he looks fine. Miles and Rachel are going to love him as much as we do.”

 

“You’re sure they’ll be there?”

 

“Yes. They’ll be there, just like you asked.”  Picking Roe up out of the crib, Bass wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulder turning her towards the door. “We need to go,” he said once again, gently, as he kissed her temple.

* * *

 

They stood in front of Frank's desk, Roe in Bass’ arms once again as they talked about Bass’ options. Charlie had already turned in her resignation, but they had decided they were still open to Bass doing a bit of work for the government.

 

They turned when there was a knock at the door, Bass holding Charlie steady. Miles closed the door as Rachel walked towards them.

 

“I’m beginning to think that you're a cat,” Charlie said awkwardly causing Rachel to laugh.

 

“I suppose that's as good as explanation as any,” Rachel replied holding out her hand. “I’ve missed you, Charlie.”      

 

“It’s good to see you too, Mom,” Charlie said as Rachel embraced her.

 

“Who’s this?” Rachel asked, smiling brightly as she finally pulled away with a sniffle.

 

“This is our son, Nicholas. We call him Roe,” Charlie answered as she and Bass silently communicated with their eyes.

 

“Would you like to hold him, Rachel?” Bass asked causing Rachel to hold a scarred hand to her mouth.

 

“Oh, I’d love to,” she said breathlessly as she reached out to take the child. “He looks just like you, Bass,” Rachel chuckled, causing Charlie to snort as she turned away from them to Miles, her face instantly crumbling.

 

“Hey Kid,” Miles managed to get out as he pulled Charlie to him, holding her as she sobbed against his chest.

 

“Thought you were dead,” she mumbled against him.

 

“Thought I was too,” he whispered back, cradling the back of her head with his hand, holding her close. “Wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again and then I found out you’d forgotten me,” He whispered, causing her to cry harder.

 

Bass joined them, placing his hands on her shoulders, nuzzling her neck. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out two pieces of flannel handing one to each of them.

 

“Who knew I married into such a weepy family,” he commented, backing away with widened eyes when they both turned to look at him.

 

“So what happens now?” Charlie asked looking between Miles and Bass.

 

“That's up to you Charlie,” Miles answered as Rachel came to stand beside him.

 

“No, it’s not,” she replied, moving towards Bass who held out his arm to wrap around her as she laid her hand on Roe’s back looking up at her husband. “Bass and I have to do what’s best for our son, and we’ll do it together.”

* * *

“Are we doing the right thing?” Charlie asked again as the wagon rumbled through the gates of Willoughby, Roe, sitting on his mother's lap, happily gnawing on her thumb.

 

Smothering a sigh of impatience, Bass leaned over to peck her cheek. “You’ve asked me that twice a day, every day since we left San Angelo, Charlie. We can’t go back, you know that.”

 

Charlie sniffled a bit as she brushed away some tears. “I just didn’t expect it to be so hard.”

 

“I know, Baby,” Bass crooned to his wife, reaching over to rub her back. She had cried off and on since the day they had packed up the wagon and handed the keys to Ronnie Hutchins’ newly married granddaughter.

 

“You know how bad it can be with my mom and I don’t want Roe around that.”

 

“I think it’s going to be fine, Charlie. She and Miles have their own place in town. Besides, we’re already here. There’s Gene, waiting on us.”

 

Charlie look up to see her Grandfather waiting on the front steps for them as Bass drove up the drive.  

 

Gene made his way to the wagon, reaching up to take Roe from Charlie. “Are you sure about this Grandpa?” Charlie asked as she climbed down from the wagon seat, Bass there to catch her elbow at the last moment.

 

“We talked about this before you left for San Angelo, Charlie,” Gene reminded her, “Miles has already helped me move all my things to the downstairs bedroom. The rest of the house is yours to do with as you want. I’m so happy to have you here. All of you,” Gene said with a smile for Bass, causing Charlie to start crying again as she threw herself in her Grandpa's free arm.  

 

Gene threw a terrified look at Bass, who simply rolled his eyes taking Roe so that Gene could wrap his arms around Charlie, patting her back. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Gene asked as he guided her towards the house.

 

“Don’t worry, Gene. She was the same way when she was pregnant with Roe,” Bass called out as he followed them up the steps, listening to Charlie’s wail of “Roe Monroe! How stupid is that!”

  
Bass chuckled as he kissed his son, closing the door behind them.

 

~fin~


End file.
